Zuko and Kaylia's New Year
by Jane Catt
Summary: This is "Prompt for the Writer's Group on Facebook" and it's a story about how Zuko and my OC Kaylia spend the coming of a New Year


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar or any of its characters! I simply own Kaylia, my OC._

_**Author's note**: Hello there! I'm sorry for being away for so long! Especially sorry to the readers of **"Black Rose****"**. I assure you that I'm not forgotten about it and that the story will go on. I had some troubles on my life and writer's block. So, here it goes!_

_So, this is my first story to this fandom, so I hope that it's alright. By the way, Zuko is very hard to keep in character, so if I didn't make it, sorry! This was _**_"Prompt for the Writer's Group on Facebook" _**_for the New Year's challenge! _

_By the way, Kaylia is my OC._

_Please review, and constructive criticism is welcome, but **No FLAMERS!**_

_Now please enjoy!_

* * *

Kaylia watched as the exiled prince as he sat against the stone wall; brooding as usual. She sighed and prepared to go talk with him, when Katara approached her and touched her friend's shoulder.

- Hey, Kaylia! How are you doing? – The other girl turned to look at Katara.

- I'm fine. Why do you ask? – The blue eyed girl stared at her friend. She had dark brown, wavy hair; her skinned was mocha coloured, like any member of a water tribe; and her eyes, the eyes that saw and understood many things, were chocolate brown.

Katara smiled sympathetically at the girl, she had been isolated from a water tribe and their traditions for so long that she had forgotten.

- Don't you remember the water tribe tradition for this day? – Kaylia gazed confused at her friend.

- This day? What day is it? – The other girl smiled even more kindly at her and whispered.

- It's the end of the cycle, the end of the year! – Finally the girl realized and widened her eyes; a slight blush covering her cheeks.

- T-Then…? – Katara looked at Zuko and nodded.

- I think that it would be a perfect time. – The brown eyed female stared at her boyfriend and then looked back towards her friend.

- B-But… we're at war, and…! – Katara shook her head.

- Kaylia, love exists even during war. And you two are already together. – The other girl nodded.

- I know… Will he agree though? Today he is more grumpy than usual. – Katara smirked.

- He is always grumpy, Kaylia. – The other girl pouted.

- He is not always grumpy, it's just… it's the way he is. – Her friend smiled again.

- Come on, go to him! You know that you want it! – Kaylia sighed and got up.

- Fine. – Kaylia slowly approached her boyfriend who was still sitting against the wall. Noticing her presence, Zuko suddenly looked up at her.

- Kaylia… - The girl smiled warmly at him, before sitting down beside him.

- Zuko, how did your training with Aang go? – Fire prince looked the other way.

- Normal. He now controls firebending perfectly. – The girl smiled and leaned against him.

- He had a great teacher; like I did. – At her comment, Zuko blushed slightly.

- Y-You don't need to flatter me! – She raised an eyebrow.

- What's wrong, Zuko? – He looked back at her and his gaze some what softened.

- Nothing, I'm just tired. – His girlfriend caressed his face.

- Then, will you let me help you to relax? – This simply made the Fire prince to blush even more. He wondered what she meant; several images ran through his mind. Since they had already been intimate, his imagination didn't stop at the possibilities.

- W-What do you mean? – She smiled tenderly at him.

- There's a tradition from the Water Tribe that says that the couple who watches the last moon of the year together, will have their love strengthen! Do you want to do it? – Zuko stared uncertain at her before sighing.

- In the Fire Nation, there is a similar tradition. They say that the couple, who watches the first sunrise of the New Year together, will be together forever. – Kaylia's smile widened even more; her eyes shining with love.

- That's great, Zuko! We can watch the last moon of the year and the first sunrise of the New Year! – Seeing, the excitement in her eyes, Zuko smiled slightly and grabbed her hand.

- Yeah, let's go! – He got up and helped her get up as well, before leading her to a more secluded place where they could watch both the moon and the first sunrise.

They sat side by side, before Zuko pulling Kaylia into his arms; embracing her and making her warm in the chilling night. Looking towards their friends, they could see all of them sleeping soundly; unaware of the two lovers who sat together, waiting for the first rays of sun of the New Year.

The Fire prince relaxed with his girlfriend in his arms; he wouldn't say it out loud, but being like that with her was one of his favourite things to do.

Suddenly, Kaylia broke the silence.

- Zuko? – Her boyfriend, who had his nose buried on her neck, opened his eyes slowly.

- Hum? What is it? – She reached up and caressed his face once again; making him to kiss her palm and her to giggle lightly.

- What do you think the New Year will bring us? – He took a deep breath.

- Hopefully, the end of the war. Besides that, I don't care; as long as I have you by my side, I don't care. – This made the girl to smile and blush slightly.

- Really? I don't care either, as long as fate let's me be by your side, I'm happy. – Zuko kissed her neck; surprising her.

- I don't care about fate, I'll fight for you; either fate likes it or not! – Kaylia turned her head slightly and kissed Zuko lovingly.

- Thank you, my Prince. – He tightened his hold on her waist and kissed her again.

- You're welcome, my wonderful Water bender. – She smiled before turning back to look at the sky. Suddenly, the sky begun to change its colour; the once former dark blue sky, slowly became pink and then orange, as the first rays of sun broke through the horizon.

The girl couldn't help but smile widely and touch Zuko's hand that rested on her waist.

- Look, Zuko! The sun! – The Fire prince followed her gaze and then smiled at her happy expression.

- Happy New Year, Kaylia. – She turned her head to look at him; a big smile on her face.

- Happy New Year, Zuko. – She pecked his lips. – I love you. – He touched her face tenderly.

- I love you too. – Without letting her utter another word, he kissed her passionately, while making her lay down.

The rays of sun of the New Year shone brightly over the two lovers; blessing their love for the Year that now begun.

**The End**

**Jane Catt**


End file.
